


Flaws

by benferris



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benferris/pseuds/benferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry only sees flaws in himself, Louis sees everything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by the song Flaws by Bastille so yeah, you should go and listen to it.

There's something about the way Harry is completely unabashed by everything he does that gets Louis and he falls into it without even realizing it, being in love with Harry, it just sort of happens and then there's suddenly these feelings that weigh heavy on his chest.  
At first Louis just finds it endearing, Harry's wide grin and enthusiasm about even the smallest of things. They go to the cinema when they're still in the early stages of the X Factor and a girl from New Zealand recognizes them and asks for a photo and Harry is absolutely buzzing from it.  
"Lou, can you believe it? People from the other side of the world recognize us!"  
He tells the other boys the next day when they're practicing and he's practically vibrating with the excitement of it all, and maybe they laugh about his elation but he just grins his goofy grin and it's contagious, Louis finds that out quickly, when Harry is smiling so is he. Later on they'll play sold out shows in New Zealand and Louis will remember the fond memory, Harry still full of the same excitement as he had been then.

And then it's more, the way Harry gets so unbelievably sad about what the tabloids or people on Twitter say about him, that it effects him so deeply and that he doesn't hide it from Louis.  
"It's so silly but it still hurts." He crowds into Louis' personal space on their couch, head burying into Louis' neck and it's nothing he isn't used to, Harry had been that way even from day one.  
"What'd they say?"  
"Nothing they don't usually say, dunno why I was reading it all. I'm a womanizer, i'm cheating on this girl with that girl, I can't sing, I can't dance, my tattoos are shit, i'm shit, blah blah blah."   
"Is this because of the show today?" Louis asks, though he has no real need to, because even after their performance he could see the difference in Harry's demeanor from messing up, even physically his emotions were visible; shoulders slumped and eyebrows knitted together, lips downturned in a way Louis rarely saw them. He wears his heart on his sleeve and Louis hates that no matter what he could say to his best friend, Harry has already been effected by the words of strangers and that for now, he is not okay and he needs to work through that himself.  
"Yeah."  
"'M sorry you feel this way, Harry. We all love you, just remember that okay? We know none of that is true, not a single word and you just need to remember that there is a reason you're in this with us, with people all over the world loving you, because you're talented and completely wonderful."  
"Thanks, Loubear." Louis heart stutters at the nickname, one Harry had heard his mother call him once and had since adopted, one Louis secretly loved. Louis just hugs Harry tighter, waits for him to stop crying, to put his phone down and make a comment about bed.  
"Do you want to stay with me tonight?"   
"It's okay, think i'll be okay." He moves slower when he's like this, slinking out of Louis' arms and shuffling off to his own bedroom, purposefully leaving his phone and laptop on their coffee table so he can't pull himself back into the horrible comments.  
Louis doesn't sleep much that night, mind too full of worry for his best friend just on the other side of the wall, hoping he really is okay.   
It's when Harry climbs into his bed in the morning before the sun is even out that Louis realizes. Harry's wearing big fluffy socks and a baggy shirt with his briefs and he presses his body against Louis, limbs intertwining easily and Louis thinks _I love you_ , and there it is, simple as day.  
"Oh." He lets out, a breath caught in his throat.  
"Hmm?" Harry hums into his chest where his head is buried, half covered by Louis' sheets.   
"Just–" And he has to take a moment to let his breathing stabilize again. "Nothing, how are you feeling?"  
"Better mostly." Harry says and Louis knows he is still vulnerable so he just tugs at one of Harry's curls and they both fall back into a slumber, Louis' mind playing on his revelation.

It should have been harder for Louis after that and sometimes it is, but Louis and Harry have been best friends for years by that point and it's not exactly anything he hadn't felt in those years, he just had a word to associate with those feelings now and anyway, Louis has always been stubborn to a fault, he wasn't going to let anything change a relationship that meant so much to him.  
Louis watches Harry date a few girls, and watches the media make up many more relationships that had never happened, and either way Louis is there to catch Harry when it gets too much.   
"Wasn't made for this." Harry tells him one day. They're sharing a hotel room, Louis isn't even sure where, and they'd spent the day doing press and as it had always been Harry had to field various questions about his current or past relationships.  
"It's hard being such a charming heartthrob." Louis jokes, nudging Harry's leg with his foot.  
"Shut up, you know what i'm talking about."  
"I'm not so sure, Curly, I think this is exactly what you were made for. Right here with me and the boys, being so unapologetically you, stopping me from getting annoyed, making all of our fans feel like they're the most special people on the planet, seeing the good in absolutely everyone."  
Harry kisses Louis then, soft and warm and exactly how the night felt. They had been facing each other on the bed, bodies close like always so it hadn't been much of a stretch, Harry craning his neck a little to press into Louis' lips. It's nothing more than that but Louis doesn't feel disappointed when Harry falls back into Louis' chest because he feels the smile on Harry's lips against his skin and really that was all he needed.

They're in Verona and Louis thinks it's probably one of the most insane experiences of their lives, playing in an absolutely incredible ancient Roman arena. Louis had never seen Harry so excited for a show before and he can barely keep his eyes off him the entire show, watching him dance and joke around without a care and by the time they get off stage Louis is half hard and wound up and really needing to get back to the hotel as quickly as he can.  
"Can you believe that just happened? Holy shit." Harrys breaths as they all climb into the van waiting for them. Harry is literally bouncing in his seat, pressing into Louis' side and Louis is just really glad none of them had noticed the uncomfortable bulge in his jeans, or had at least pretended they hadn't noticed.  
"I have no idea how i'm going to sleep tonight, God. We are the luckiest guys on the planet." He presses his hand against Louis' thigh then and Louis sucks in a breath sharply and while Harry may be happily oblivious, the others all notice and Louis pointedly ignores them.  
This is one of the times when Louis finds it hard to be around Harry.  
Harry isn't any less excitable by the time they're back to the hotel and Louis is almost squirming, ready to escape to the bathroom and wank to the memory of Harry on stage earlier that night.   
"S–stop." He groans when Harry squeezes his hip as he unlocks the door to their room, his entire body feeling over sensitive already. Harry's expression changes instantly, excitement replaced with worry.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." But this is Louis and Harry and there was never any point in them lying to one another.  
"C'mon, Lou."  
"Just really horny, oh God." He gets out with a groan, quick to move his gaze away from Harry's, cheeks flushed pink.  
"Oh." Harry says and neither of them move, though Louis eyes the bathroom, even if it would be completely obvious what he was doing in there. Instead they both just stand in the middle of the room, not really sure how to deal with the situation. It wasn't a subject that had ever been uncomfortable for the pair, they shared everything but it was the first time since Harry had kissed Louis that anything of a sexual nature had been brought up and it felt different then.  
"Do you, um, want some help?" Harry asks, his words more unsure than Louis had ever heard and it takes him a moment to even understand what he's talking about. When he does though his eyes snap back to Harry, wide and surprised. They seem to mirror each other, flushed and unsure.  
"Yeah." Louis manages to get out, breath already heavy and then Harry's fingers are pressed against his skin again and he doesn't mind this time, presses back into his touch. When Harry kisses him this time it's different from the first time and Louis feels like he's on fire as they press into each other, like they needed so much more. Neither of them ask for permission as they push and pull at layers of clothing until Louis is rutting against Harry in just their briefs, equal parts confused and excited about the situation.  
"Always wanted you." Louis admits and the admission is all it takes for Harry to lift him up and press him into the mattress. The lights are still on and it had always been something Louis hated, being able to see someone else look at him in such a vulnerable setting but Harry kisses his flaws, tells him how beautiful he is, his tummy and his hips and his bum and his thighs. They don't fuck because it's all too much already and Louis was already jittery and eager without the press of Harry's lips and he comes into Harry's hand embarrassingly quickly, but Harry is quick to follow, coming over Louis' thighs as their mouths fit together. Harry isn't sure he's seen a prettier sight than Louis loose limbed and a little sweaty and covered in his come.  
"I love you, you get that right?" Louis says, and his voice comes out quieter than he'd expected. "I know i'm more reserved about my feelings but just know that." Harry rubs their noses together in a familiar sort of warm way.  
"Despite my flaws?" For the first time Louis really understands that Harry really believes all the things that gets said about him, that all the things he reads made a bigger impact than Harry had ever let on. He wonders how many times he's hidden away from Louis so he didn't know.  
"All of those things people say, those are my favourite things about you. Your silly dance moves and your tattoos and big smile and the way you're so sweet to everyone even when they don't deserve it and your voice, your voice is my favourite." Louis brings Harry close, presses kisses along his collarbone and up his neck, a delicate kiss on his lips. "You're like a little light bulb, you're so bright and full of spark. Dunno what i'd do without you."  
"You're a right Romeo, you are." Harry says after awhile, after he's taken in Louis words. "In Verona and everything, you cheesy fuck."  
"Hey now." Louis says, but he knows Harry is just being bashful, he's practically glowing from Louis' words. "You get me so riled up, should've seen yourself on stage today."  
"That why you were horny, 'cause of me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Fuck, Lou." Harry breaths and then he's up in Louis' space again, pressing hard kisses into his mouth and against his warm skin and neither of them quite realize it then, but all they had needed was each other.


End file.
